Wireless communication devices use various wireless protocols to communicate with wireless networks. In some cases, a single wireless communication device may use multiple different wireless protocols, such as Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD). For example, a wireless communication device may use an FDD protocol for voice communications and use a TDD protocol for data communications.
Many of these wireless protocols have associated paging channels. The paging channels provide information to a user, such as network notifications, call alerts, message alerts, text messages, or some other user notifications or requests. Some wireless devices that use multiple protocols may only have a single transceiver to physically receive and transfer wireless signals. In these scenarios, the single transceiver may interrupt wireless communications over one protocol in order to look at the paging channel of another protocol. Thus, the one transceiver must monitor all of the paging channels.
Alternatively, the transceiver may not interrupt the wireless communications and simply miss the pages on the other protocol. Other wireless devices may be configured with multiple transceivers—one for each protocol. The use of multiple transceivers to monitor the paging channels of multiple different protocols quickly consumes battery life.
Overview
A wireless communication device communicates using a Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless protocol and a different wireless protocol. The wireless device processes a first user input to direct a wireless transceiver to transmit and receive using the different wireless protocol and to direct a wireless paging receiver receive using the LTE wireless protocol. The transceiver then transmits and receives using the different wireless protocol, and the paging receiver receives pages using the LTE wireless protocol. The device processes a second user input to direct the transceiver to transmit and receive using the LTE wireless protocol, and the transceiver uses the LTE wireless protocol. In some examples, the device also processes the second user input to direct the paging receiver to receive other pages using the different wireless protocol, and the paging receiver receives the other pages using the different wireless protocol. The wireless paging receiver is not configured for wireless transmission.